Vampire's Are Reality
by Envy1
Summary: BuffyThe Brotherhood. What if Buffy was sent to investigate Drake University.What if Doma Tau Omega Frat brothers took an interest in her. What happens when she finds out that there not all that they seem to be.
1. Default Chapter

Buffy and Dawn Summers were sitting on the couch watching the TV. It was a rainy night in Rome and all the sisters wanted to do was relax. It was several months after they fought The First Evil and the Summers sisters thought that they dissevered a break.

Buffy was so into the movie that she didn't notice the phone ringing. "Be right back," She said to her sister and went to answer the phone. "Hello," she said into the receiver. "Hello Buffy, I trust you and your sister are well." A well cultured British voice asked. "Were fine. What's up Giles."

"I am fine thank you."

"Then what's with the phone call?"

"I am sorry to bother you but a situation has come up," Giles said apologetically.

"What kind."

"A serious kind that I'm hoping you will be willing to investigate."

"Giles, I am on vacation. I think I deserve a little break after what we have been through.  
"I know Buffy and I apologize again. But I think you are the only person who could handle the situation properly." Giles said.

"What am I going to do with Dawn, huh? I can't just leave her to go on some mission." Buffy said trying desperately to win the argument.

"Yes I quit agree. You could get Andrew to watch her."

Seeing that she was not going to win the argument she released a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair. "What is the situation?"

"Something strange is happening in a University in California. People are dying of blood loss. We think it could be vampire but we are not sure. If you agree there will be a private jet waiting for you tomorrow night at 8:00 o'clock. We made the necessary document arrangements. School starts in three days so it will be the perfect timing," Giles finished.

"Fine, I'll go. Do we have anything else to go on?" Buffy asked, hoping there was more.

"I'm sorry that is all the information I have. We think it might be an organization on campus but that is all."

"Okay. I'll call when I find something out or who is doing the killings. "I'll do some investigating and stop this. Now, which college are you sending me to?"

"Thank you Buffy and I wish you the best of luck. You will be going to Drake University and hopefully stop the killings. Good-bye Buffy." Giles said. "Bye," Buffy said and hung up the phone.


	2. The invite

Buffy walked in to the bungalow in which she would be staying. Giles was nice enough to get her a secluded bungalow with no roommate; it made things so much easier for Buffy. She looked around the room and left out a sigh. She planned to unpack a little later. She wanted to go exploring around campus first.

Since she got to Drake University a little later then scheduled, she was a week late for classes. The University was already in full swing in its new year. She went to the bathroom to touch up her make-up and then she was out on the sidewalk, exploring. There were students everywhere. The sun was out and everyone was eager to be outside.

Buffy kept on walking until she felt her spidery-senses go of. She looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. Everyone was going about his or her day, nothing was wrong. _Damn Senses, _Buffy thought as she resumed her walk. She was so lost in her thoughts that she bumped into someone.

"My god, I'm so sorry," Buffy shrieked. "It's okay really. Hi, my name is Sandy," said the girl with dark hair. "I'm Buffy." "Nice, I don't hear that name often. Are you a freshmen?" "I am," Buffy replied. On her transcript it said that she was eighteen. It made it an easier cover story. "I'm really sorry for bumping into you," Buffy apologized again.

"No problem. Hey, I know this is kind of awkward to ask but I have a n extra ticket to a party tonight, would you be interested in going?" Sandy said hopefully. "A party," Buffy said skeptically. "Yeah," Sandy said as she handed Buffy the invitation.

"Sort of like a welcome to the campus type a thing. "It's the Doma Tau Omega Frat house. There parties are almost impossible to get into. I promise that you'll have fun." "Ah, sure, why not. I guess I owe you, seeing as I bumped into you and all," Buffy said.

Buffy was happy that the girl thought that she needed help to get into the 'in-crowd'. She might get a chance to talk to some people and investigate at the same time. "Great, what bungalow are you in? I'll take you there." "I'm in the 500 bungalow." "The secluded one, cool. I'll be there at around nine then." "Great," Buffy said. "I'll see you around that time then," Sandy said with a cheerful smile and walked on her way.

Buffy started to walk towards her bungalow, mission in mind. As she reached to open the door to the room, a pain of guilt washed over her. She quickly brushed it of. She was allowed some fun while she was here. _Now, what am I going to wear? _Buffy's thoughts trailed of.


	3. the party

Bufy was looking at herself in the mirror, wearing the outfit she had chosen. She was wearing black leather pants and a black top; she had chosen this particular clothing because it helped conceal weapons. She had with her a pocketknife, which she would put in her leather jacket when she put it on. She took a few stakes with her just in case.

A knock came at the door and she she new it would be Sandy. She opened the door and there was Sandy, dressed in a skin-tight black dress. "Hi, are you ready to go?" Sandy asked. "Sure, let me just get my purse and we'll be off," Buffy said as he went to get her purse. With purse in hand she closed the door to the bungalow and they were on their way.

When they arrived they got in withought a problem. Sandy seemed to know the guy at the door that let them in. When they stepped inside, the atmosphere to Buffy seamed strange for a Frat party. Sandy immediately went to the dancfloor, leaving Buffy on her own. She didn't mind. She could use the time to investigate; The Frat house was making her spidery-senses insane.

She started walking around a little; making a note that she should call Giles later to do some research on the Doma Tau Omega Fraternity. She realized that walking around made her look suspicious so instead she decided to get something to drink. She went up to the bartender and requested some white wine. When she go her drink she went to a corner of the room to observer the dancers.

Fifteen minutes later she was still standing there, sipping the wine. She couldn't figure out why her senses were going haywire. "Hello there," a husky voice said beside her. She tuned around and studied the guy in front of her. He had white-blonde hair that was spiked. "Hello," Buffy responded. Something about him was wrong. She couldn't tell what, but she sensed that he wasn't entirely human.

"I'm Devon Isley, the president of the fraternity," the guy with the white-blonde hair said. "I'm Buffy," she said and shook his hand. "Are you new here?" Devon asked. "Yeah, I just started Drake University."

"Where are you from Buffy."

"Rome, but I'm a native Californian,"Buffy said.

"Are you enjoying the party so far?" Devon asked.

"So far," she replied.

Buffy saw that he was wearing a necklace that was red shaped in the middle and what she assumed to be gold on the outside. "That's a cool necklace. Not something I see everyday," Buffy said.

"It's the Doma Tau Omega Fraternity pin. It's a Babylonian symbol, means the Eternal Hunter."

"Nice."

"Did you come here alone?" Devon Isley asked.

"No, I came here with a girl named Sandy. She sort of abandoned me," Buffy said.

"That sucks. I'm sorry Buffy but I have to go. I would like for you to come to tomorrow's party, introduce you to some people. What do you say?"

"Okay, that sound great," Buffy said with a smile. Tomorrow she would come prepared with information. "Okay, You will have no trouble getting in. Tell Mikhail that your Devon Isley's guest for the evening."

"Okay," she responded.

"I'll see you tomorrow Buffy," Devon said and walked away. Buffy decided that it was time to go and headed for the door.

Devon walked towards two of his brothers and stopped in front of them. "What's going on? You never socialize with just one person," Barry said.

"That one is special. I can feel it," Devon said. "How so," asked Jordan.

"Her blood calls to me. The girl has power, keep an eye on her. I want her," Devon said.

"You're the boss," Jordan said,

"Go get drinks, I have some stuff to think about." Devon said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Sure," Barry said as he and Jordan walked off. They left Devon in this thoughts about the blonde girl.

Thank you for anyone who reviews the story, I appreciate it.

Hope that all of you are enjoying my story.

See you in the next chapter. Bye.


End file.
